Steve Horch
|birthplace = Fresno County, California, USA |deathday = |deathplace = Glendale, California, USA |awards = |roles = Prop and studio model maker, Exhibit and attraction staff |image2 = Steve Horch posing with Alan Sims and Michael Moore with the Warhead model.jpg |caption2 = Horch (l), Alan Sims, and Moore ® posing with the Warhead model }} William Steven "Steve" Horch http://www.ancientfaces.com/person/william-steven-horch/84954254 was a special effects staffer, specialized as prop maker, who has contributed to various Star Trek productions. During the the late 1980s and early 1990s he was employed at Science Fiction Modelmaking Associates (SFMA) as propmaker and has contributed to the manufacturing of the various items that company produced for the series during their season three-five run. Horch was also team member on the prestigious assignment of the [[Constitution class model (original)#Post-production use|eleven-foot Constitution-class studio model]] restoration for the Star Trek Smithsonian Exhibit of 1992. It was Horch, an avid fan, who had constructed the replicas of the Original Series captain's chair, and helm and navigational console, for convention purposes and slated to appear in the 1993 Star Trek Earth Tour traveling exhibition, http://www.hms-studios.com/othertrek.html that were used in 1992 in The Next Generation episode . http://www.hms-studios.com/othertrek.html Discovered shortly before the start of the tour by Michael Okuda, who flat-out stated, "If not for Steve Horch, we would not have that scene.", they were rented for the recreation of the original bridge in the episode. (Star Trek: The Next Generation 365, p. 548) Returned to Horch after use, the now bonafide screen-used set pieces continued their existence as tour displays, as well as later serving as masters for additional copies to commercial ends. Knowing that these pieces were out there, served the franchise well on a subsequent occasion six years later, when both pieces (or copies thereof) were again rented from Horch for the episode . Everything ''the sets except helm and Captain's chair, were built for specifically T&T. We rented those from Steve Horsch sic., a big fan who was also a professional Hollywood prop maker. Almost nothing is left over from the 60s, set-wise. So we built an entire corridor of the original ship, and parts of the bridge., Doug Drexler confirmed. http://trekinitiative.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Brandon_Rhea/Interview_with_Doug_Drexler After SFMA went out of business, Horch went on to found HMS Creative Productions, Inc. in 1998 with fellow prop maker . Continuing where SFMA left off, he and his company, proceeded to provide the ''Star Trek franchise with props and models. Apart from the official franchise, Horch, on personal title, has also provided props for James Cawley's non-profit internet fan series, Star Trek: New Voyages, which, again, included the construction of a captain's chair, and helm and navigational console. Reminiscent of what Horch had done earlier on personal title, Cawley rented out the "targeting scope" part of the helm console to the franchise for use in the season four episodes and . Succumbing to cancer, Steve Horch passed away in 2010. http://www.propsummit.com/viewtopic.php?t=2637&sid=ca8754a7ced6e2239daa16a450f7918f External link * Category:Special and Visual effects staff Category:Exhibit and attraction staff